The University of Pittsburgh proposes to host the NN/LM Web Services Office (NWSO). NWSO will be based in the Health Sciences Library System (HSLS), which is also the Regional Medical Library for the NN/LM Middle Atlantic Region (MAR). The NWSO leadership team, Fran Yarger and John LaDue, have worked together for over eight years to develop and maintain the HSLS Web presence. During that time HSLS has migrated their Website to the Drupal content management system, upgraded Drupal from version 6 to version 7, and migrated the hardware to the University of Pittsburgh's Network Operations Center (NOC) in compliance with the university's Enterprise Web Initiative. HSLS has also added a file and media server, expanded Web analytics, and developed a number of useful tools for patrons and staff. The knowledge, planning, and skills garnered through these actions will be applied to expand and bolster NN/LM's Web capabilities. The NN/LM technology infrastructure will be housed at the NOC; the NOC provides a FISMA and HITECH compliant environment with redundant power sources, uninterruptable power supplies and backup generators. A collaborative effort between NWSO, the NOC and the U.S. Department of Health and Human Services (HHS) will result in quarterly security audits to ensure that NWSO is identifying, implementing and evaluating NN/LM systems security in accordance with HHS information policies. NWSO will also work in conjunction with the NOC to provide 24/7 monitoring of server performance and the security of the NN/LM services.